borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinity
, , , or |part = GD_Weap_Pistol.A_Weapons_Legendary. Pistol_Vladof_5_Infinity GD_Weap_Pistol.Barrel. Pistol_Barrel_Vladof_Infinity GD_Weap_Pistol.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Vladof_5_Legendary |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link = On }} The Infinity is a pistol manufactured by Vladof. It is only available in Borderlands 2. The Infinity can be obtained randomly from any loot source, but has an increased chance to drop from Doc Mercy located in Three Horns - Valley. In Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep, Infinity has an increased chance to drop from the Gold Golem in the Mines of Avarice. Special Weapon Effects Does not consume ammunition. Shots fired form a fixed lemniscate (∞) pattern, ignoring normal recoil behavior. Increased accuracy when aiming down the sights. Usage & Description The Infinity is very versatile, and can be used as a fallback weapon at times when ammunition is running low. Its lemniscate pattern can take some getting used to, but may work in its favor as it cancels out muzzle climb completely. Notes *Patch 1.7.0 (released 26th November 2013) gave the gun the ability to drop in True Vault Hunter Mode and higher, as it was unable to do so previously. *Because the magazine is perpetually full, every shot is eligible for the 0ne Sh0t 0ne Kill damage bonuses. This also works for Cooking Up Trouble allowing constant health regeneration. *The Infinity can spawn with the "Dva" prefix, which on other Vladof weapons indicates it will fire two rounds per shot. However, the corresponding Dva accessory used by the Infinity is actually a special version which only has a 1-in-4 chance of generating a second bullet when fired. *The lemniscate (∞) firing pattern and infinite ammo make the Infinity a very useful backup weapon against Hyperion loaders, as their eyes and shoulders lie within the pattern, allowing for a high number of critical hits in a short time with minimal aiming. This also hurts usage in other areas, ranged attacks will be difficult and upon smaller enemies, such as rats. *Support Sirens can put the Infinity to good use when crippled. If any team companion is reviving Maya and at least one point is invested in Restoration she can shoot indefinitely to help keep the reviving character alive. *Although the Infinity does not consume ammunition, it does not function with 0 ammunition, and must have at least one round of pistol ammo in characters' reserves. Having even one rank in Gaige's Smaller, Lighter, Faster skill reduces the Infinity's magazine size to 0, making it unusable. Having more than one rank in this trait does not lower the magazine size below 0. This will also occur if Gaige equips a Punk class mod. However, this can be overcome by equipping a Necromancer class mod with a "Neutral" prefix. *Under the benefits of Blood-Filled Guns, it is possible for Krieg to reload the Infinity, bringing the number of bullets in the magazine up to the boosted level. The Infinity will not use up the additional ammo in the magazine, and the magazine will return to normal when the effect ends. This has no beneficial effect. *Outside of bugs, Gunzerkers are unable to proc Money Shot using this gun as it requires ammo to be at 0. *Aiming down sights or hip-firing will make the lemniscate firing pattern. Trivia *This weapon has the same effect as the original "Borderlands" Repeater pistol The Dove. *This weapon has a unique design: a lemniscate (infinity symbol (∞)) on its barrel. *The flavor text is a reference to Stephen King's short story The Jaunt. *A SHiFT code which grants a single Dva Infinity is included with the Diamond Plate Loot Chest. Its card caption reads "How did Vladof manage to make a gun that can fire bullets infinitely? Easy. They used... like... Vault-juice. Or something. Shut up." Gallery 2012-10-11_00002.jpg|Infinity found in chest 2012-10-11_00003.jpg|Bullet Pattern Videos See also